Ecliptic Express
by Tango25
Summary: La nave Ecliptic Express rastrea una señal de socorro justo en medio de su regreso a la tierra. El capitán de la nave, Albert Wesker, ordena que se investigue aquella baliza de emergencia antes de continuar su rumbo. Lo que no sabían es que a lo mejor... hubiera sido mejor ignorarla. [Amo Alien y este es mi tributo a las películas]
1. Chapter 1

**_Galaxia Zeta Reticuli, 39 años luz de la Tierra.  
Sistema Zeta2.  
Luna Acheron (LV-426), en la órbita del planeta Calpamos._**

La USM Auriga había pasado las últimas semanas investigando el sistema Zeta2 en busca de nuevas formas de vida para estudiar a cargo de la empresa Umbrella, una de las corporaciones más poderosas e influyentes de la galaxia. La misión no era complicada en un comienzo, limitándose a escanear planetas y sus lunas tras cualquier indicio de vida, ya fuera inteligente o unicelular; nada que el equipo a bordo de la nave no hubiera hecho antes.

Sin embargo, tras regresar un equipo enviado a Acheron sin encontrar evidencias de vida las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Los tripulantes desparecían poco a poco, algunos para no ser encontrados jamás y otros apareciendo mutilados de formas indescriptibles; los pocos que quedaban en pie eran presa de la paranoia, el terror y el miedo, tanto que el capitán de la nave había ordenado sellar y eyectar gran parte de la estación, con gente todavía dentro, para contener lo que fuera que estuviera acabando con el equipo, estrellándose las secciones afectadas contra la superficie de la luna sin posibilidad alguna de supervivencia. No obstante, más tripulantes seguían cayendo presas de lo que fuera que estaba acechándoles y la tripulación acabó asesinando a su capitán ante la negativa de éste de escapar de la nave en las cápsulas de salvamento, completamente consumido por la locura que le había llevado a rajarle la garganta a un técnico que había intentado levantar el cierre de seguridad. Mientras tanto "El Diablo", así como lo habían apodado los pocos supervivientes que quedaban, seguía acechando entre las sombras y llevándose consigo a más víctimas, quedando finalmente cinco de las cien personas que conformaban la tripulación. El quinteto, formado por el ingeniero James Marcus, el oficial Billy Cohen, la supervisora de los sistemas vitales Ada Wong, la copiloto Christie y el médico Ethan Winters, ante la imposibilidad de librarse de aquel ser que ni siquiera habían podido llegar a ver u oír, decidió establecer un rumbo descendiente para estrellar lo que quedaba de la Auriga contra Acheron mientras escapaban en las cápsulas. Por el camino a la zona de despeje Christie y Marcus fueron cazados por El Diablo, mientras que Ada se separó de Billy y Ethan al comenzar a fallar los sistemas de la nave a causa de su malfuncionamiento (provocado por la ausencia de técnicos que los revisasen y calibrasen) y quedarse atrapada tras cerrarse la puerta que conducía a la zona de cápsulas antes de que pudiera cruzarla.

—¡Es inútil, no podemos abrirla! —gritó Billy mientras tiraba de Ethan, que intentaba abrir futilmente la puerta mientras Ada la golpeaba desde el otro extremo. Pocos segundos después el golpeteo cesó bruscamente, lo que llevó a Ethan a seguir a Billy, quien ya estaba preparando una cápsula para que pudieran salir de ahí antes de que la Auriga entrase en la atmósfera de Acheron y acabasen carbonizados. Cohen ultimaba los detalles para asegurarse de que la cápsula no se vería atrapada por el campo gravitatorio de Acheron mientras Ethan, ya dentro, programaba la baliza de la nave para que ésta empezase a emitir una señal de socorro tan pronto como estuvieran flotando en el vacío.

Todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba entrar en la cápsula y cerrar la puerta para salir disparados, pero así como Billy corría hacia ésta una criatura de piel oscura, enorme e indescriptible apareció a través de un conducto y lo arrastró con ella hasta él, matándolo en el proceso.

—¡No! —gritó Ethan saliendo de la cápsula para mirar impotente cómo las piernas de su compañero desaparecían de la vista para poco después aparecer de nuevo la criatura, no atrapando al médico por los pelos y provocando que éste cayese dentro de la cápsula, golpeando el botón de cierre y golpeándose la cabeza en su caída por accidente, iniciándose la secuencia de eyección. Aquel ser no se iba a dar por vencida todavía, y tras convertirse en un líquido negro y espeso, se adhirió a la parte inferior de la cápsula, que pocos segundos después salió disparada de la Auriga, que empezaba a desintegrarse por entrar en Acheron a una velocidad y con una inclinación inadecuadas para el aterrizaje óptimo en un cuerpo celeste tan hostil como aquél.

La cápsula se adentró poco a poco en la nada con su ocupante y su indeseado polizón, transmitiendo una señal de socorro ininterrumpidamente. Mientras tanto, a varios años luz, la llama de auxilio era captada por una nave turística que se encontraba en pleno crucero espacial, la Ecliptic Express...

* * *

La Ecliptic Express, una nave ejemplar conocida por todos que gozaba de una reputación excelente desde el día en que se embarcó en su primer viaje. Era una nave-crucero, similar a los mejores navíos del siglo XXI, repleta de lujos y disponible sólo para aquéllos con sumas cuantiosas de dinero en el banco; un capricho exquisito para snobs de gusto exquisito. Conseguir un billete en la peor cubierta ya era absurdamente caro, así que uno sólo podía hacerse una idea de lo que podía llegar a costar un pasaje de primera. En consecuencia, viajar en la Ecliptic Express era uno de los mayores privilegios de la galaxia. Aquél era el quingentésimo vigésimo octavo viaje de la nave, transportando un total de cincuenta personas sin contar a la tripulación a la estación espacial Raccon City, un complejo igual de caro y exclusivo que el crucero que viajaba hasta ahí en el que las familias ricas y consentidas vacacionaban durante todo el año.

Analizándola de abajo a arriba, la nave contaba con una cubierta de carga y mantenimiento titánica, con enormes dependencias donde se encontraban los motores, los equipos gravitatorios, un invernadero con el que proporcionar oxígeno continuo a toda la nave, los sistemas eléctricos, de luz y de gas; y una vasta bodega donde se almacenaban mercancías y parte del equipaje de los pasajeros que no podían guardar en sus habitaciones. Una cubierta más arriba se encontraba la zona de evacuación de emergencia, con un sistema para transmitir señales de socorro y un total de veinte cápsulas anexas para dispararlas en caso de necesidad con una capacidad máxima de cinco personas cada una, con una baliza propia para seguir transmitiendo una vez hubiesen sido lanzadas. Encima se encontraban las dependencias de la tripulación, donde podía encontrarse una enfermería a la última (sistemas de aislamiento, máquinas para realizar cirugías de emergencia, etc.), múltiples habitanciones, una cocina y comedor propios para que el staff no tuviese que comer con los pasajeros, una sala de servidores que garantizaban la conexión y correcto funcionamiento de toda la nave con un sistema de emergencia en caso de que algún componente fallase, y finalmente, la cabina de mando, justo en el centro de la nave y sobresaliendo de ésta para garantizar una mejor visibilidad. Un piso por encima se encontraban los camarotes de la tripulación, y finalmente por encima de estos se podía acceder a el gran hall de la nave, el gran comedor, un bar con multitud de mesas de billar entre otros medios de ocio, una piscina, una cancha de baloncesto en gravedad cero... la lista de lujos era interminable, así como el apetito insaciable de sus usuarios.

La Ecliptic Express se encontraba en su trigésimo quinto día de viaje, el cual había sucedido sin problema ni contratiempo alguno, hasta que los receptores de la nave captaron una señal de socorro en código morse.

—¿Qué es, otra nave? —preguntó la suboficial Jill Valentine al saltar la alarma y aparecer un diminuto objeto en el radar. Apenas llevaba despierta unos veinte minutos desde que el hipersueño, interrumpido por la recepción de la señal captada por la nave, la había despertado junto al resto del personal no necesario para pilotar y mantener la nave y a todo el pasaje.

—Imposible, es un objeto demasiado pequeño-. Respondió Brad Vickers, el piloto. —Puede que sea una vieja boya de socorro que sigue transmitiendo, antes de asegurar las rutas por este sistema las naves solían acabar hechas añicos entre las lluvias de asteroides.

—Acérquenos, ya sabe el protocolo.

—Sí, el maldito protocolo. —gruñó Brad. —No hay registros de naves cercanas, es imposible que sea una cápsula de salvamento con alguien dentro, vivo al menos.

—Obedezca y cállese ante sus superiores. —Le cortó Albert Wesker, el capitán de la nave, que acaba de entrar en el puesto de mando.

A regañadientes, Brad y su compañero, Kevin Dooley, reorientaron la nave para acercarse al lugar de procedencia de la señal.

—¿Han intentado ponerse en contacto? —preguntó Wesker a Jill.

—Hemos probado todos los canales de los que disponemos, pero sólo recibimos estática. —respondió la suboficial. —Puede que su emisor esté dañado y sólo puedan emitir la señal de emergencia.

—Bueno, según el protocolo... —miró con reproche al piloto. —...tenemos que acercarnos para comprobar que no sea nadie en apuros; aún así eso no quiere decir que no deban tomarse ciertas precauciones.

—Por supuesto, capitán.

—Informe al pasaje y al resto del equipo por megafonía, seguro que querrán saber por qué nos desvíamos de la trayectoria original y por qué tardarán un poco más en beber cocktails y criticarse entre ellos en Raccon City.

Jill asintió y se dirigió al equipo de megafonía, conectado con toda la nave, y lo accionó:

—Queridos pasajeros, les habla la suboficial Valentine. Lamento informarles de que hemos de desviarnos momentáneamente de nuestra trayectoria para rastrear una señal de socorro cercana; durante la espera podrán abandonar sus cápsulas y disfrutar de las instalaciones de ocio de la nave además de las habitaciones habilitadas al efecto, disculpen las molestias y disfruten del resto del viaje.

La noticia no fue muy bien recibida ni entre la tripulación ni los pasajeros, quienes se apelotonaban, algunos aún con efectos evidentes del hipersueño, en el bar para pasar el rato y quejarse en voz alta como si eso fuese a cambiar alguna cosa. El conserje, Ramón Salazar, ignoraba los insultos y las reprimendas mientras sacaba su equipo del armario y se marchaba a limpiar y poner a punto el comedor.

—¡Por el amor de dios!- —fue el grito de Ashley Graham, una de las pasajeras, cuando se enteró de que la nave en la que viajaba se había desviado para responder una llamada de auxilio. —¡Tengo que llegar a mi cita en el spa, tuve que reservar con una año de anticipación!

—¡Ten un poco de consideración, maldita sea! —contestó un pasajero al que, indirectamente, estaba gritándole en el oído. —¡Seguro que si tú estuvieras ahí fuera en apuros te gustaría que fueran a buscarte!

—¿Y por qué la nave mejor no llamó a las autoridades galácticas y les informó de esto?- —respondió Ashley levantando aún más la voz. —¿Nosotros en qué podemos ayudar? ¡Voy a perder mi reserva!

Un miembro del equipo de seguridad, Forest Speyer, la instó a que se calmara, siempre manteniendo una mano cerca del aturdidor que llevaba en el cinto en caso de que Ashley se pusiera violenta. Entre el resto de pasajeros destacaban figuras como Nikolai Zinoviev, miembro de la compañía que había trabajado en la Ecliptic Express que se encontraba a bordo disfrutando de su obra; Oswell Spencer, un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba cumpliendo su sueño de viajar por el espacio antes de morir por un cáncer de pulmón; Leon Kennedy, un joven de veintimuchos años en un viaje de placer; y Alexia Ashford, una joven prodigio que, con sus capacidades, había conseguido la fortuna necesaria para embarcarse en la Ecliptic Express, lejos de su asfixiante familia que sólo buscaba explotar su inteligencia para obtener beneficio monetario.

Mientras tanto, varias cubiertas más abajo, el segundo oficial de seguridad, Chris Redfield, preguntaba sobre el motivo de la interrupción del hipersueño a su superior:

—¿Una señal de socorro?

—Así es. —replicó el jefe de seguridad de la Ecliptic Express.

—¿Cómo es posible? Estamos en el culo del universo.

—Y yo qué sé. —contestó el jefe de seguridad molesto. —Acabo de verlo como tú y desde arriba no llega más información, así que saca tu culo de aquí y a trabajar.

Chris asintió y, tras pertrecharse, salió del vestuario del personal dando órdenes por el intercomunicador que llevaba en el oído. Se cruzó con uno de los oficiales científicos de la nave, William Birkin, pero ninguno tenía tiempo para pararse a charlar; la Ecliptic Express ya había llegado al lugar de procedencia de la señal de socorro. Desde los ventanales de toda la nave podía verse la diminuta cápsula de escape, en medio del vacío espacial, emitiendo su antena una luz roja intermitente para facilitar la visibilidad de cualquier buque que se acercase lo suficiente.

—Parece una cápsula de escape. —apuntó Enrico Marini, el oficial de la nave, superior a Jill.

—No parece haber rastro de la nave que la lanzó. —comentó Dooley. —¿Qué hacemos?

—Lo que debemos hacer. —respondió Wesker. —Si está vacía no perdemos nada, si está ocupada sí.

—Diré al personal de seguridad y al de la zona de carga que preparen el equipo para recogerla. —dijo Valentine.

La mitad del personal de seguridad, Wesker, Marini, Birkin y su superior Kenneth Sullivan, ataviados con trajes especiales para soportar la descompresión y la ausencia de oxígeno, se dispusieron por la zona de carga por la que entraría la cápsula al ser arrastrada mediante un sistema magnético hacia el interior de la nave. Los pilotos de la Ecliptic Express se acercaron todo lo posible y colocaron la nave de modo que ésta entrase limpiamente y poco a poco al ser atraída por el aparato magnético del interior de la cubierta inferior.

—Una vez se cierren esas puertas quiero a todo el mundo listo, si esa cosa es peligrosa tenemos que poder reaccionar enseguida. —indicó Wesker.

—La nave está en posición, cuando usted ordene capitán. —anunció Dooley por el comunicador.

—Activen el mecanismo y abran la compuerta. —ordenó Wesker.

Las compuertas se abrieron y el vacío espacial se introdujo de lleno en el compartimento de carga; sin embargo, toda la carga y el personal contaban con campos gravitacionales individuales que los mantenían anclados al suelo, contemplando cómo la cápsula entraba poco a poco en el hangar y se posaba sobre la maquinaria; segundos después, las compuertas se cerraron y la gravedad y el oxígeno ambientales se restablecieron, permitiendo al personal desactivar los campos individuales y proceder a acercarse a la cápsula; no sabían si transportaba algún agente nocivo aéreo, así que nadie se quitó el casco todavía. Marini, Birkin y Sullivan se acercaron hasta estar a escasos centímetros mientras Wesker y el personal de seguridad, liderado por Redfield, observaban atentamente.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Birkin señalando una sustancia negra adherida a la parte inferior de la cápsula, congelada por las bajas temperaturas del exterior.

—¡No lo toques! —exclamó Kenneth apartándole la mano antes de que lo tocase. —¿Estás loco? ¿Y si es una sustancia peligrosa?

Mientras los dos científicos discutían Enrico accionó la cápsula, abriéndose la compuerta de ésta; dentro había un joven de aspecto bastante demacrado con una herida en la cabeza que, por casualidades del destino, todavía respiraba.

—Hay que llevarlo inmediatamente a la enfermería. —ordenó Wesker. —Equipo científico, quédense aquí examinando la cápsula e infórmenme en cuanto sepan qué es eso.

—A la orden.

Albert Wesker y varios miembros de seguridad cargaron con el náufrago hasta la enfermeria, donde lo encerraron en un compartimento estanco para evitar posibles infecciones externas. Sullivan ordenó a Birkin a llevar un par de muestras que habían conseguido rascar de la sustancia negra de la cápsula al laboratorio de la misma enfermería, también estanco y separado del resto de las dependencias, mientras supervisaba cómo el personal de mantenimiento transportaba la baliza a un pequeño hangar separado del resto por medidas de seguridad.

—Que nadie entre aquí si no soy yo o no viene conmigo. —rdenó el científico a los dos guardias de seguridad del hangar. —No quiero que nadie meta la pata y provoque un brote de lo que sea que es esa cosa, ¿queda claro?

—Sí, señor. —dijeron al unísono los guardias, introduciéndose en su oficina a supervisar que todo funcionase correctamente.

Cubiertas más arriba, Wesker, ya sin traje especial, entró en el puesto de mando. Jill estaba esperándolo ahí.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó curiosa.

—Parece una cápsula de escape de alguna nave, Frost y Dewey seguro que descubren de cuál en cuanto los dejemos trastearla un poco. —respondió Wesker. —Había un superviviente dentro, lo hemos llevado a la enfermería.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Estás de coña? —soltó Brad Vickers de golpe. —Estamos en mitad de la nada y el registro no indica que haya naves por aquí, ¿soy el único al que esto le parece raro?

—Raro o no es nuestro deber ayudar a cualquier persona perdida ahí fuera, si no le gusta eso puedo buscarme un piloto nuevo en cuanto lleguemos a Raccon City sin ningún problema. —contestó el capitán tajante, lo que hizo que el piloto volviese a sus labores en silencio. —Valentine, creo que será mejor informar al pasaje de que tenemos un polizón.

—Y de que podremos volver finalmente a nuestro rumbo, supongo. —añadió la suboficial, a lo que Albert asintió.

—Mientras tanto enviaré un mensaje a casa informando de lo que ha pasado, a lo mejor ellos saben algo más.

Poco después, los megáfonos de la nave transmitían las nuevas:

—Atención pasajeros, tenemos un nuevo comunicado sobre el estado del viaje. Se ha recogido a un náufrago de otra nave como resultado de nuestro desvío y podemos reemprender finalmente la marcha y el rumbo establecidos originalmente, de nuevo les agradecemos su paciencia y rogamos que disculpen las molestias.

La noticia se recibió con ánimos más positivos entre los pasajeros y con alivio entre el cuerpo de seguridad encargado de mantener al pasaje bajo control.

—Menos mal, si hubiésemos estado un solo minuto más fuera del rumbo esto se habría convertido en un auténtico infierno. —musitó Forest sin saber que, irónicamente, la Ecliptic Express se convertiría en eso horas después...


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado unas quince horas desde que la nave hubiese retomado su rumbo tras acudir a la llamada de auxilio emitida por la cápsula a la deriva de Ethan Winters y las luces de la nave se habían apagado para dejar descansar a los viajeros. Sin embargo, en algunas zonas de la nave todavía había algunos que no tenían muchas ganas de dormir. Brad Vickers era una de esas personas, hacía rato que debía estar durmiendo mientras Kevin Dooley le cubría pero el náufrago lo tenía intranquilo, tanto que llevaba media hora plantado frente a su habitación de la enfermería, sellada por el personal de la zona, observándolo a través de la mampara de cristal. A primera vista no parecía haber nada raro en Ethan, quien seguía inconsciente pero, a juzgar por las máquinas a las que lo habían conectado para mantenerlo estable, mejoraba rápidamente; aún así el piloto de la Ecliptic Express estaba convencido de que había gato encerrado. La idea de que Winters pudiera no ser humano rondaba por su cabeza, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que estaba sujetando un escalpelo y se dirigía a la habitación. Se quedó ahí plantado, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hasta que Jill y Birkin entraron en la enfermería.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Brad? —preguntó la suboficial. —¿No deberías estar descansando?

—Sí, sí, yo... —balbuceó el piloto escondiendo rápidamente el escalpelo. —...quería ver si podía conseguir un par de pastillas contra el mareo, ya sabes cómo pilota Kevin.

—Ven, te daré unas cuantas —dijo Birkin indicándole que le siguiera con las manos.

Una vez el piloto había abandonado la enfermería, deshaciéndose del escalpelo nada más salir, Valentine y William entraron en la habitación de Ortigo. 

—Tiene mejor cara, ¿no? —comentó Jill.

—No creo que tarde mucho en despertar. —apuntó Birkin. —Sus constantes son normales y aparte de la contusión en la cabeza no veo daños físicos.

Justo cuando terminó de informar a la suboficial del estado de Ethan éste comenzó a despertar, claramente confuso. Miró asustado con los ojos entreabiertos a sus dos acompañantes, dubitativo.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos —lo saludó Jill.- Soy la suboficial Jill Valentine y estás en la Ecliptic Express, captamos tu señal de socorro y recogimos tu cápsula.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Ethan. —No sé de qué me estás hablando...

—Es normal sufrir amnesia tras un traumatismo craneoencefálico, seguro que si le damos unas horas se le pasa. —dijo William examinando las pupilas de Ethan.

—¿Sabes cómo te llamas? —preguntó Valentine. 

—Ethan, creo...

—Bueno, ya es un comienzo; ¿seguro que no recuerdas nada más?

Mientras Ethan era interrogado por la suboficial de la nave, más abajo, en el hangar, Kenneth Sullivan se encontraba encerrado en el compartimento estanco junto a Joseph Frost, Edward Dewey, Enrico Marini y un ingeniero de rango menor examinando la cápsula del superviviente de la Auriga.

—¡Eh! —exclamó el científico jefe de la nave. —¿Qué han hecho con esa cosa negra que estaba pegada a la nave?

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó extrañado Frost. —Tú y tu súbdito sabrán qué han hecho con eso, ninguno ha tocado esa mierda excepto ustedes.

—Maldita sea- —soltó Sullivan. —Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que la encuentren, ¡así que busquen bien! 

Kenneth contactó entonces con Wesker por el intercomunicador. 

—Capitán, tenemos un problema. 

—¿Qué ocurre Kenneth? —respondió Wesker, quien se encontraba en su habitación.

—La sustancia negra que iba adherida a la cápsula del náufrago ha desaparecido, no la encontramos por ninguna parte de la cámara estanca.

—¡¿CÓMO DICES?! —gritó el capitán de tal forma que se acopló el sonido del comunicador. —¿Ha salido alguien de esa habitación?

—No señor, estaremos aquí hasta nueva orden. —dijo Sullivan. —Tenemos que establecer un código rojo de alarma, informar a los pasajeros de que no deben tocar ninguna sustancia u objeto raro que encuentren y que deben avisar inmediatamente al miembro de seguridad más cercano de ser así.

En pocos después Wesker reunió al equipo de seguridad de la nave, dictando las nuevas órdenes al grupo entero.

—El grupo Bravo se repartirá las cubiertas de los pasajeros y la de la tripulación, quiero que se revisen cualquier maldito rincón de cada pasillo y habitación.

—¿Y si los pasajeros hacen preguntas? —saltó Forest.

—Digan que es una inspección rutinaria, que han recibido un chivatazo de que alguien lleva encima sustancias ilegales y que están buscándolas para requisarlas.

—Eso no tiene sentido señor, se les realizó a todos un escáner exhaustivo antes de subir a la nave. —apuntó Chris.

—¡Pues se inventan algo, quiero las cubiertas superiores aseguradas! —exclamó Wesker en voz alta y firme. —El grupo Alpha hará lo mismo que el Bravo pero en las cubiertas de carga y mantenimiento, el primero que encuentre esa cosa que dé la voz de alarma y que no se acerque ni la toque hasta que llegue el equipo habilitado para ello.

—Sí, señor. —dijeron los miembros de seguridad al unísono.

—¡Redfield, tú conmigo! —indicó Barry Burton; el jefe del cuerpo de seguridad, que además encabezaba el equipo Alpha.

—¿Seguimos nuestro rumbo? —preguntó Dooley a Wesker.

—Sí, bastantes problemas tenemos ya como para que el pasaje vuelva a ponerse histérico si informamos de que nos vamos a retrasar más. —respondió el capitán. —Además, en una estación será mucho más fácil analizar y limpiar la nave de lo que sea que haya venido pegado a esa cápsula.

Los pasajeros se extrañaron al ver a los miembros de seguridad instándoles a abandonar sus camarotes y agrupándolos en el bar; algunos no se lo tomaron muy bien.

—Esto no afectará al rumbo de nuevo, ¿verdad? —le chilló Ashley en la oreja a Forest, que la apartó de un empujón.

—Es una inspección rutinaria de la nave, no tiene nada que ver con su rumbo. —contestó malhumorado el miembro de seguridad. —Ahora cállese y deje de montar alboroto.

Un poco más allá, en una de las mesas, Nikolai y Spencer conversaban sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Podría ayudar si quisieran, ¿sabes? —decía Nikolai con cierto aire de superioridad. —Trabajé en el diseño y construcción de esta nave, la conozco como la palma de mi mano.

—A mí mientras lleguemos a Raccon City me da lo mismo. —respondió Spencer sin mucho interés.

Dos miembros del equipo de seguridad irrumpieron en la enfermería, interrumpiendo la conversación entre Jill, Birkin y Ethan.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la suboficial.

—Que el equipo científico la ha cagado, otra vez. —respondió el más joven, con pinta de chulito, mirando con recelo a Birkin. —Estamos revisando la nave de arriba a abajo por un posible escape vírico, bacteriológico o lo que sea que sea esa mierda que vino pegada a la cápsula del tipo ese.

—Tonterías. —replicó William molesto. —Las muestras que extraje están guardadas en el laboratorio, a buen recaudo, es imposible que haya ocurrido algún escape.

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, dispuesto a cerrarle la boca al guardia.

—Míralo al cerebrito, ni se espera a que le digamos que la alerta proviene del hangar antes de ir corriendo a dejarse en evidencia. —rió el guardia.

—¿En el hangar? —preguntó Jill. —¿En el compartimento donde se encuentra la cápsula?

—Así es, el equipo científico y técnico se encuentra encerrado dentro hasta nueva...

—¿PERO QUÉ COJONES? —el grito de Birkin cortó al guardia, que se giró junto a su compañero extrañado hacia el laboratorio; William salió blanco de él. —¡No están, las malditas muestras que traje no están!

Chris Redfield y el jefe de seguridad; Barry Burton se encontraban en el hangar, en la sección donde se hallaba el compartimento estanco donde el equipo científico estaba encerrado junto a la cápsula. Más que inspeccionar la zona la vigilaban, no fuera que algún iluminado del equipo de Sullivan tuviera la brillante idea de salir de la habitación.

—Sabes que cuando lleguemos a Raccon City mis días como miembro de seguridad habrán acabado, ¿verdad?. —comentó Barry a Chris. —Ya estoy muy viejo para aguantar pasajeros estúpidos y compañeros de trabajo aún más imbéciles.

—¿Y quién se quedará al mando? —preguntó Chris.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, y por eso te he hecho venir conmigo; quiero que mi sucesor seas tú, eres uno de los guardias con más experiencia, siempre estás listo para el trabajo y, quieras o no, eres mi segundo. —respondió Burton. —Eres la opción más obvia.

Antes de que Redfield pudiera decir algo un golpe fuerte provino de la puerta que daba al compartimento estanco, tanto que atrajo a tres miembros más del equipo de seguridad que se encontraban al otro lado del hangar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—¿Sullivan? —dijo Barry en voz alta. —¿Va todo bien?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Kenneth? —volvió a preguntar el jefe de seguridad.

La puerta del compartimento estanco se abrió de par en par; las luces tintineantes dejaban entrever las piernas de alguien tirado en el suelo.

—Ustedes tres, detrás de mí; Chris, conmigo. —indicó Barry desenfundando su arma, una pistola aturdidora; los otros lo imitaron.

Poco a poco, el equipo entró en el compartimento, cubriéndose las espaldas unos a otros y revisando cada rincón; lo que encontraron provocó el vómito en más de uno. Las piernas pertenecían a Kenneth, cuyo cuerpo yacía con su cabeza, arrancada, varios metros más allá. Sobre la cápsula estaba el cadáver de Joseph Frost con un boquete en el cráneo que todavía chorreaba sangre; a sus pies estaba Dewey partido en dos. No había rastro de Enrico pero sí del miembro del equipo científico restante, cuyos restos descuartizados se encontraban repartidos por la habitación.

—¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Chris asqueado.

—Sea lo que sea hay que informar al capitán. —contestó Burton tras examinar más de cerca el cuerpo de Sullivan. —Salgamos de aquí, sellemos el compartimento y...

No pudo acabar la frase pues unos brazos negros y delgados, con unas manos enormes con dedos largos y afilados, surgieron de la oscuridad a su espalda y lo arrastraron hacia ella. El hecho no pasó inadvertido para el resto del equipo, que se asustaron como nunca en su vida.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA HA SIDO ESO? —gritó el más joven y pequeño, retrocediendo. —¡¿JEFE?!

—¡Todo el mundo fuera, ya! —ordenó Redfield empujando a sus compañeros, uno de ellos tropezando con las piernas de Kenneth, cayendo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse aquello que había atacado al jefe de seguridad lo tomó también a él.

—¡No joder, no! —gruñó el guardia más grandullón y curtido, corriendo al auxilio de su camarada disparando a ciegas a la oscuridad. No duró mucho pues cayó fulminado cuando una cola enorme, delgada y afilada como una cuchilla le atravesó el pecho.

—¡HE DICHO QUE FUERA! —Chris arrojó de un empujón al joven guardia restante fuera del compartimento estanco y cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándola con el código de seguridad. Después fue a contactar con el mando, pero descubrió que el intercomunicador se le debía de haber caído dentro con el ajetreo, pues no lo llevaba encima. —¡Maldita sea! Dime por favor que tienes un intercomunicador encima.

El guardia no respondía, seguía en el suelo sin moverse. Chris le dio la vuelta, estaba muerto; aparentemente había sufrido un ataque al corazón de la impresión. Peor todavía, no llevaba intercomunicador.

—Mierda. —exclamó el pelicastaño, tras lo cual se levantó y echó a correr hacia la salida del hangar, se encontraba solo y tenía que dar la voz de alarma cuanto antes.

Poco después de abandonar la zona, un líquido negro empezó a filtrarse por las rendijas de la puerta del compartimento estanco...


	3. Chapter 3

Sin nadie que pudiera avisarles, los miembros del personal, mantenimiento y seguridad que se encontraban en el nivel inferior de la nave cayeron uno tras otro bajo las fauces, garras y cola de la criatura que, tras escapar del hangar, había recuperado su forma física. Algunos guardias consiguieron dispararle para sólo comprobar cómo ignoraba completamente los 400 voltios de cada disparo antes de morir de forma brutal y rápida. Chris consiguió salvar a los pocos que tuvieron la suerte de cruzárselo en su huida a la cubierta de la tripulación, un par de ingenieros de mantenimiento y a una técnica del mecanismo de oxígeno; el encargado del almacén tomó sus avisos de que había un monstruo suelto por la nave como una broma y lo último que vio fue cómo dos mandíbulas negras se cerraban en torno a su cabeza.

Nada más llegar a la cubierta de la tripulación Chris selló las puertas a los niveles inferiores con su tarjeta de seguridad.

—¿Pero qué cojones estáis haciendo ahí abajo? —preguntó Brad, que apareció la esquina con la intención de dirigirse a la cubierta de mantenimiento —Los sensores de la nave se están volviendo locos.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CAPITÁN?! —chilló Redfield, sudoroso y temblando. Sus acompañantes lo miraban atónito.

—En su camarote —contestó Brad. —¿Qué demonios te pasa?

No obtuvo una respuesta, Chris salió disparado. El piloto se encogió de hombros y trató de abrir la compuerta, pero su tarjeta de seguridad era de menor rango que la del entonces jefe de seguridad de la nave y no pudo hacer nada.

Redfield entró sin llamar a la habitación de Albert Wesker casi echando la puerta abajo, dándole un susto de muerte al capitán.

—Tenemos que desalojar la nave, ya. —dijo Chris.

—¿Qué demonios...? —preguntó Wesker desconcertado.

—¿Es que no me oye? ¡TENEMOS QUE SACAR A TODO EL MUNDO DE AQUÍ! —exclamó el guardia golpeando el escritorio tras el cual se encontraba sentado el capitán de la Ecliptic Express.

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte y decirme qué está pasando? ¿O prefieres que ordene que te seden para preguntártelo más tarde atado a una cama?

—Esa cápsula... lo que sea que estuviera pegado a ella... está vivo y ha masacrado a todo el mundo. —explicó entrecortadamente. —¡Ha matado a Kenneth y a todos los que estaban ahí abajo!

—¿Te estás dando cuenta de la tontería que estás diciendo? —espetó Wesker.

—¿Usted cree? —exclamó Chris. —¿Qué cree que es esto entonces? —añadió señalando la sangre de uno de sus compañeros que, al ser empalado, le había salpicado.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo Jill y Birkin se asomaron por la puerta; era evidente que habían estado escuchando.

—Capitán, creo que lo que dice Christopher tiene sentido… —comenzó a explicar William.

Tras informar a Wesker de la desaparición de las muestras que había tomado de la sustancia negra y que justo después la criatura hubiese hecho acto de presencia llevaron al capitán a creerse la historia aún con cierto escepticismo.

—¿Dices que has sellado el acceso a los niveles inferiores? —preguntó Wesker.

—El acceso desde mantenimiento a la zona de evacuación y el acceso de ésta a esta cubierta, sí. —repitió Redfield.

Wesker se recostó pensativo sobre su silla, entrecruzó sus manos y analizó mentalmente la situación:

—Creo que nuestro polizón tiene unas cuantas explicaciones que darnos.

Por la puerta se asomó el conserje de la nave, Ramón, se asomó por el borde de la puerta:

—Epa, ¿qué pasa con la compuerta a los niveles inferiores? —preguntó. —Tengo que ir a limpiar.

* * *

—¿Una criatura negra, con cola...? —preguntaba Ethan, aún confuso, mientras intentaba responder las fulminantes preguntas de Wesker, con Jill, Birkin y Chris detrás.

—Así es como el señor Redfield la ha descrito. —respondió el capitán. —¿Puede que tuviera esa cosa algo que ver con la misteriosa desaparición de la nave a la que pertenecías?

—La USM Auriga, empiezo a recordar... —dijo Ethan al mencionarle el tema de su nave de origen. —Pero más allá de eso no recuerdo nada antes de despertar aquí.

—¿La USM Auriga? —interrumpió Birkin. —Según los informes esa nave lleva años fuera de servicio, incluso fue desmantelada para que otras pudiesen aprovechar piezas sueltas.

—Tiene razón. —añadió Jill. —El motor gravitatorio de la Ecliptic Express es una versión modificada del de la Auriga, es muy común para Umbrella reutilizar recursos en buen estado para minimizar los costes.

—Eso no viene al caso, es más importante la forma de vida hostil que ronda por la nave ahora mismo. —se interpuso Wesker. —Quiero a Winters bajo vigilancia constante y que reunamos al resto de la tripulación, con un poco de suerte lo que sea que esté ahí abajo no podrá perjudicarnos más si realizamos un cierre de seguridad remoto.

El resto del equipo de seguridad, entre los que se encontraba el joven guarda Forest Speyer, fueron llamados al puente de mando donde se encontraba toda la tripulación superviviente.

—Tenemos una forma de vida extraterreste extremadamente hostil a bordo, refugiada en la cubierta de carga; ante el aparente fallecimiento de nuestro jefe de seguridad he decidido que Chris Redfield, al ser el único que ha entrado en contacto con la criatura y el siguiente en la cadena de mando, sea la persona al cargo de los que quedan de vosotros. Voy a autorizar el uso de fuego real, las armas aturdidoras dudo que sirvan de mucho en esta situación.

Algunos miembros del equipo de seguridad se mostraban intranquilos, otros determinados.

—Hay que proteger a los pasajeros a toda costa, pero también hay que evitar que sepan lo que pasa por el momento para evitar que cunda el pánico, al menos hasta que sepamos cómo librarnos de esa cosa sin poner en peligro la nave. —siguió informando el capitán a pesar de notar la preocupación entre sus hombres y cómo poco a poco la preocupación dejaba paso al miedo. —Mientras nadie abra las compuertas a los niveles inferiores estaremos bien.

Ni el propio Wesker estaba realmente seguro de lo último que dijo, algo que Jill notó enseguida al echarle una mirada tras acabar la reunión, tras la cual algunos guardas, ahora dirigidos por Redfield, retornaron a sus posiciones en la cubierta de pasajeros, quienes podían disponer libremente de sus dependencias de nuevo. Varios guardias se quedaron en la enfermería con Ethan, mientras que el resto se repartieron la cubierta de la tripulación e incluso colocaron un sensor de movimiento justo alrededor de la compuerta a los niveles inferiores para poder detectar el menor movimiento proveniente de ella. Mientras que para la tripulación el viaje se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, para el pasaje el viaje seguía sin problema alguno, tanto que muchos seguían frecuentando el bar para tomarse algo en compañía. Algunos habían hecho buenas migas, como Spencer, León Kennedy y Alexia se encontraban bebiendo juntos, cada vez en un mayor estado de embriaguez, mientras Ashley los miraba con desaprobación desde el otro lado de la barra. El conserje, Salazar, se encontraba conversando con Nikolai:

—Ni te imaginas las tonterías que llega a escuchar uno del capitán y sus subordinados. —comentó Ramón riendo, un poco sonrojado, tras lo cual dio un pequeño sorbo de su tercera cerveza. —¡Dicen que hay un alien en la nave! ¿Puedes creértelo?

—En un universo tan vasto como el nuestro puede ser. —contestó Nikolai. —Las posibilidades de encontrar formas de vida ajenas a la terrestre, si bien son escasas, existen.

—Puede ser amigo, puede ser, ¿pero en esta nave? —siguió Ramón. —En todos mis años de servicio jamás había oído semejante disparate.

Ashley, que se encontraba cerca del dúo, se acercó para escuchar mejor.

—¿Un alien, en la nave? —preguntó temerosa.

—Así es, según el capitán. —respondió Salazar terminando su bebida.

—Pero eso no es posible… —musitó Ashley levantándose de la silla y tardando más bien poco en extender el rumor por entre el resto de pasajeros. Cuando el pasaje empezó a exigir respuestas, a volverse intranquilo y violento y a arrinconar a los guardias de seguridad, Wesker furioso, se dirigió con Redield, Speyer y Valentine al bar para calmar los ánimos y desmentir el rumor.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Wesker, Chris, Forest y Jill llegaron al bar los ánimos de los pasajeros estaban bastante caldeados, rápidamente fueron rodeados por una multitud furiosa que les recriminaba la falta de información y la situación del viaje. La cosa había llegado tan lejos que algunas personas del pasaje habían llegado a las manos, mientras que el conserje Ramón se encontraba pataleando detrás de la barra con toda la estantería de botellas encima, fruto de una mala caída.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó furiosamente el capitán de la Ecliptic Express intentando hacerse oír sobre el barullo. —¿Quién demonios va por ahí diciendo que hay un alien en la nave?

La multitud no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada increpándole y mentando a su madre.

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que sorprendentemente hizo que el tumulto se callara casi al instante.

Chris y Forest dieron un paso al frente, cubriéndole la espalda a su capitán. Jill se resguardó tras ellos con la mirada de los pasajeros clavada en ellos.

—El conserje dice que hay un alien suelto por la Ecliptic y queremos saber la verdad-. —clamó Ashley en su tono de voz habitual.

—¡Es verdad, no gasté todos mis ahorros para estar en una nave con un ser no humano! —exclamó Spencer por detrás.

—Eso, eso. —añadió León.

—¿El conserje, dices? —preguntó Wesker echando la vista por encima de la barra del bar, tras la cual Ramón seguía tirado retorciéndose. —¿Ése que está buscando vida tras la barra?

—Eso decía hace un rato... —dijo Ashley ya en voz más baja.

—¿Y de verdad, estando como ésta, alguien ha creído lo que decía?

Wesker parecía empezar a controlar la situación; siempre había tenido un don de gentes y estaba usándolo para evitar que cundiera el pánico y el descontrol a pesar de que lo que había dicho el conserje era cierto.

—Además. —continuó el capitán. —¿Quién de ustedes ha visto un alien o pruebas de que exista uno?

—Hay gente que dice que ha establecido contacto con ellos. —dijo Alexia.

—Esas tonterías las llevamos diciendo desde antes de que saliéramos de la Tierra, no es nada nuevo. —contestó Wesker. —Confíen en mí, les garantizo al cien por cien que en esta nave no hay...

Lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue un chorro de sangre espesa, provocado por la cola negra y puntiaguada que le había atravesado el pecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Wesker, ya muerto, fue arrastrado rápidamente hacia el conducto del que provenía la cola de su verdugo. Todo el mundo se quedó paralizado un segundo, después pareció que una bomba hubiese estallado. La multitud se dispersó entre gritos y aullidos, Redfield y Speyer abrieron fuego contra el conducto y sus alrededores con sus rifles de pulso, Jill gritó a quien pudiera oírla que saliera todo el mundo de ahí y se dirigiera a la cubierta de la tripulación. Algunos se refugiaron en sus camarotes, creyendo que ahí estarían seguros, otros escucharon a la suboficial y huyeron de la cubierta del pasaje, otros salieron corriendo sin rumbo fijo como pollos descabezados. No podía hacer nada más ahí, así que la suboficial bajó a la cubierta inferior con toda la gente que quiso seguirla y espero a que todos entraran, siendo el último de ellos Chris con Salazár a cuestas.

—¿Y Forest? —preguntó Jill preocupada.

—¡Ha ido tras un grupo que se ha dirigido hacia las habitaciones de los pasajeros, no he podido pararlo! —contestó el nuevo jefe de seguridad apurado. —¡Le abriremos cuando vuelva, sella la puerta!

Habían pasado poco más de dos horas. Jill, Birkin, Dooley, Vickers, Chris, Ramón, Nikolai y Ethan, junto a los diez miembros restantes del equipo de seguridad y los tres supervivientes de la cubierta de carga, se encontraban reunidos en la cubierta del personal, habiendo sellado los conductos de la zona nada más entrar con la ayuda de Nikolai, que al haber diseñado la nave conocía todos sus recovecos y cualquier salida que no fuesen las compuertas principales. Más seguros ya, contemplaron sus posibilidades:

—Estamos jodidos, el capitán está muerto... —se quejaba Brad.

—Cállate. —le ordenó Jill. —No podemos venirnos abajo.

—Está muerto joder, está muerto... —siguió quejándose el piloto.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó la suboficial, entonces ascendida a capitana por la muerte de Wesker y, aparentemente, Enrico. —¡Necesitamos que pilotes la nave, así que más te vale apechugar y hacerte a la idea!

—¿Pilotarla adónde? —saltó Brad. —¡Vayamos donde vayamos, si ven que llevamos esa cosa a bordo nos derribarán del cielo!

—Entonces nos desharemos de ella. —dijo Chris. —Es escurridiza, escondiéndose en los conductos y en las sombras y atacando por sorpresa, pero si conseguimos sacarla de su zona de confort seguro que podremos abatirla.

—Siento joderte el buen rollo y tal pero por si no te has dado cuenta esa cosa nos está pateando el culo. —interrumpió Brad de mala gana. —Tú mismo fue el que dijo que sola se las apañó para matar a cuatro guardias, por no hablar del equipo científico y toda la gente que se quedó ahí abajo.

—Maldita sea Brad, cierra la boca de una vez. —exclamó Jill tajante.

El piloto se dio la vuelta y se marchó visiblemente molesto a su asiento, junto a Kevin Dooley.

—Como iba diciendo. —siguió Redfield. —Antes de que pudiera escapar Forest y yo le acertamos en la cola a esa cosa y dejó caer una especie de líquido negro corrosivo que fundió una de las mesas y el suelo bajo ella, así que no es inmune a las balas reales. Son buenas noticias, si sangra significa que podemos matarla.

—No suena mal, la verdad. —comentó Birkin. —Siempre podemos utilizar la cubierta de carga para echarla de la nave.

—Si consiguiéramos hacerla salir de los conductos o, en su defecto, redirigirla por ellos hasta la cubierta de carga podría funcionar. —añadió Nikolai.

—Me gusta la forma de pensar de este caballero. —dijo con más ánimo Chris golpeándole amistosamente el hombro. —Con todos los que somos, si nos mantenemos juntos y concentrados, seguro que podremos salir de ésta.

Parecía un plan sólido, tanto que subió la moral de algunos guardias y supervivientes y parecían más dispuestos a hacerle frente al alien que antes.

—¿Y qué pasa con Forest? —preguntó Jill. —¿No iremos a dejarlo ahí fuera, verdad?

Una cubierta más arriba, en las cocinas, donde el susodicho habia fortificado una cámara frigorífica en desuso y se había metido dentro con Ashley, Spencer, León y Alexia.

—Maldita sea. —dijo Forest sacudiendo su intercomunicador. —Esta mierda no funciona.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó León.

—¿Aparte de que no puedo contactar con mis compañeros para pedir ayuda y de que hay un alien grandote asesino suelto por la nave? —soltó Speyer de forma jocosa y sarcástica. —Para nada, es sólo otro día más a bordo de la Express.

—Creo que no estamos en la situación adecuada para soltar ese tipo de bromas. —le reprendió Spencer.

—Disculpe abuelo, pero creo que podrá disculparme si suelto alguna que otra broma para relajar la tensión. —contestó Forest. —Aunque no lo parezca no me gusta estar aquí fuera con esa cosa.

—¡Sabía que estaban ocultándonos algo desde que nos desviamos del rumbo, lo sabía! —se quejó Ashley.

—¡Tendrían que habernos dicho lo que estaba pasando desde el primer momento! —León se sumó a la queja.

—Por supuesto, tendríamos que haberles dicho algo así como…—Forest se aclaró la garganta. —"Queridos pasajeros, les informamos de que una forma alienígena no identificada y aficionada a descuartizar gente se encuentra ahora mismo suelta por la nave, rogamos que disculpen las molestias"; habría sido bucólico.

—¿Cree realmente que su sarcasmo y humor barato van a mantenernos con vida? —preguntó Spencer de forma escéptica ante la actitud de Forest.

—No, pero esta preciosidad sí —respondió el guarda de seguridad recargando su rifle de pulso. —Cojan cualquier cosa que vean útil como arma, vamos a la cubierta de la tripulación y necesitarán algo con lo que defenderse.


End file.
